300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Dracule Mihawk
'Abilities' ---- Weakness Break Cost: '- ' Static Cooldown: '-'' *Passive - ''Each time Mihawk's skills hits a target, he applies a mark that lasts for 5 seconds to the target, stacking up to 5 times. When Mihawk's basic attack hits the marked target, it will consume all stacks on the target to deal x consumed stacks% bonus damage. ---- '''''Kokutou Issen Q Cost: 45 Mana 'Cooldown: '''8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds *Active - 'Mihawk swings a precise slash toward the target enemy unit, dealing 40/75/110/145/180 + AD physical damage to the primary target and 50% of its damage to all non-targeted enemies the slash hits through, the slash can critically strike with a 150% critical damage. If the target is under the mark effect from '''Weakness Break, the critical chance of this skill that hits on the target is 100%. When the slash deals critical damage, Mihawk gains 50% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 2 seconds. *''Note - ''Recasting version of this skill from Taka Hayabusa Gyou Hikari R cannot critically strike on the target. ---- Kokutou Sakaba W Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Passive - 'Mihawk gains 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% critical chance. *Active - ''When Mihawk takes damage from an enemy hero's basic attacks or skills, marking the target for 3 seconds. Within the mark's duration, he can cast this skill once to perform a counter attack, dealing 75/120/165/210/255 + AD physical damage, stunning the marked target for 1 second and increasing his Movement Speed by 20% for 2 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill cannot mark the new target until the latest mark is removed or end its own duration. ---- '''''Kokutou Yoru E Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Active - 'Mihawk slashes in a rectangle shaped area toward the target direction, dealing 70/120/170/220/270 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies within the area. ---- '''Taka Hayabusa Gyou Hikari R Cost: 80 / 90 / 100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''70 / 60 / 50 seconds *Active - 'Mihawk gazes in a cone to challenge all enemies within the target direction, dealing 100/150/200 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies within the area and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 4 seconds. When this skill deals damage on the enemies within the area, marking all enemy units within the area for a maximum of 5 targets for 8 seconds. For each cast of Mihawk's basic skills within the mark's duration, he recasts the same effect with that cast on all marked targets (including the primary target of that cast) once. The recast effect always hits on all targets regardless of the range between Mihawk and them. *Note - ''When recasting '''''Kokutou Issen Q to all marked targets, the primary marked target will take 100% damage from the recast skill and all other marked targets will take only 50% from the recast skill. *''Note - ''To recast Kokutou Yoru E, Mihawk needs to hit at least 1 enemy unit with the primary cast of Kokutou Yoru E. ---- 'Skins' ----